


Jack Goes To School

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Jack goes to school, Other, Photos, School, give him credit he's trying, jack's a good dad, secondary education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part nine of Snapshots, in which Jack goes back to school so that he can support Matt and himself. This one goes on kind of a longer timeline and the next few after this fill in some gaps left by this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Goes To School

When Jack started looking at going back to school, he started looking at the few classes he had taken before dropping out years ago. He was surprised to find that the easiest degree to get would be a law degree. He shrugged and went with it, enrolling in the classes he needed to get the degree. He could be a lawyer. Fighting in court would just use words instead of fists. Easy. 

Easy ended up being the hardest thing he’d ever done. Matt came home from school to find Jack sleeping on his books after hours studying them more often than not. Jack was a slow reader and he didn’t know how to study. He struggled through his classes, not earning the best grades, but passing nonetheless. He ended up fighting again, to try and pay for all his classes. The number of fights decreased as he got further in school, stopping in the last semester. When he retired officially, he went to Sweeney, sitting down to talk to him. To his surprise, Sweeney let him go, saying that Jack had brought him a lot of money while he was fighting. Jack promised to keep the law away from Sweeney if he was ever in a position to do so in return. He didn't feel great about it, but knowing that the mob wasn’t going to kill him was worth it. 

When he got his diploma, Matt was sitting in the audience waiting to hear his name. As it was called, Matt cheered. Jack couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t cheering him on for winning a fight in the ring, but they had both fought for this moment, and it was a win. Jack grimaced internally thinking that, feeling like he sounded like everyone else’s dad. 

Jack found Matt as soon as he could, taking his camera when Matt held it out. He got someone to take a picture of the both of them. When Matt suggested that they frame that one somewhere, he agreed and they went home to celebrate. 

*** 

He passed the bar on his fourth try, sighing in relief when he saw that he had finally passed. Next, he found a job with a surprising amount of ease, doing the bare minimum in a large corporate law firm. Even though he was working in the smallest possible position, Jack still found himself making more money on a weekly basis than he ever did while fighting. 

He knew that he had had an incredible stroke of luck, getting a degree with relative ease in comparison to others. He had also had a surprising amount of help from Matt, who seemed to know a lot about law already. So his kid might end up being a lawyer too. If Matt did become a lawyer, he'd be a far better lawyer than Jack could ever hope to be, but he was okay with that. He was just glad that he was still alive and that he had Matt. 

*** 

When they had a decent amount of money saved away, Jack asked Matt if he wanted to go look for a new apartment. They finally had enough where they could handle the increased rent. Matt replied that they should find a place with two bedrooms so that Jack didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. Jack really couldn't argue with that, so they went off exploring. They kept it local, scouting out apartments in the area so that Matt wouldn't have to change schools in the middle of 8th grade. 

The most promising one they found had a similar layout to the apartment Matt had spent his entire life in, which was a relief for both of them. The biggest difference between the two was a second bedroom squeezed between the first and the bathroom. The kitchen was different too, it was slightly bigger and had appliances in different places. They both loved it and moved in. Neither of the boys had a lot of worldly possessions they wanted to bring with them, so they packed up and got the furniture into the new apartment. Jack's photo albums and Matt's ever-growing braille bookshelf were their biggest concerns, so they took those first. 

Jack gave Matt the bigger bedroom, taking the one the size of a closet for himself. He didn't need much room, and he never had people over. Granted, the only person Matt ever had over was Foggy, but the two of them couldn't fit into the tiny room anyway. 

But they were in a nicer apartment now, they each had their own room, and the place was brighter and less dirty looking than the other one. All good things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for beta reading. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
